villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Aku
Aku is an extremely powerful demon lord and the main villain from the animated television series, Samurai Jack. He is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Freedom Shortly after Eris steals a powerful book of spells from John Silver, she joins her powers with the dark magics of the Incan sorcerer, Tzekel Khan. Together, they free Aku, ready "to once again smite the world as he did in days long past." Vs Nessus Though Eris, still furious with Hades, wants Aku to join her in a seige againt the underworld, Aku thinks it far wiser to eliminate Hades' followers one by one. Therefore, he chooses Hades' river guardian, Nessus, as his first target. Aku travels to the Great River and demands that Nessus surrender, but the mighty river guardian laughs at the demon lord. Enraged, Aku injures Nessus with a powerful blast from his eyes, but Nessus does not fall. Aku then transforms into a gorilla, and pummels Nessus into submission. Vs Typhon Eris and Aku then put their next part of the plan into action: attacking another of Hades' minions, the Father of all Monsters, Typhon. Aku relishes the chance to "show the world who is master". He confronts the giant creature, and calls forth a powerful burst of lightning. Typhon survives the blow, blasting Aku with dark energy while Aku is busy gloating. This injury only serves to infuriate Aku, who retalliates with a powerful blast, sending Typhon flying against a mountain. Typhon grabs the mountain and attempts to crush his enemy. Aku, however, blasts Typhon's feet, causing the monster to drop the mountain on top of himself, killing him. Aku then delights himself in burning down the nearby villages. When he returns to inform Eris of his success, he meets the alliance's newest ally, Discord. Demongo Aku sends his most trusted disciple, Demongo, to steal souls from the River Styx, in order to build an army that will serve the faction. But Demongo fails, thanks to Pain and Panic and Chaos. Once the minion reports to Aku, the demon lord executes his pleading disciple by crushing him in his fist. Defeat at the Battle of the Underworld Aku ultimately joins Eris and her followers in an attack on the Underworld itself. Pain and Panic attack him with a flurry of arrows, but Aku absorbs them, uninjured. He then sends the arrows flying at Hades, but Hades evades and melts them. Enraged, Aku then personally battles Hades. Hades burns a gash in Aku, seemingly defeating him, and leaves him to die. But Aku transforms into a giant scorpion and attacks Hades while the god of the dead gloats. Hades counters, using a salvo of fire to knock Aku from his perch. Aku falls into a bottomless void, where he is apperently destroyed. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Aku Alliance from T.V. Show Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Aku Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Demons Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The Four Eastern Demons Category:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Tounament Category:Satan